


Before the After

by Your_Writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Post-Canon, Sappy, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Writer/pseuds/Your_Writer
Summary: Yoosung and MC enjoy some time alone after the party and tend to their blossoming new relationship.Occurs directly after Yoosung's good ending. Spoiler warning, of course.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, kim yoosung - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Before the After

**Author's Note:**

> Yoosung was one of my last routes and somehow my fav, even though I never go for the cute boy characters. I felt as though his ending was much too short compared to the others and they never had any alone time, so I fit in my own! Enjoy!

Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest. The increasing thump, thump, thump was making a drumbeat against your ribs. Yoosung kept you steady with a gentle hand to the small of your back. He pressed harder with his lips, as if this kiss was the last thing standing between this moment and you dissolving away like a dream.

A hot flush crept up your neck as you realized the others were most probably starring, along with half the party. You didn't embarrass easily and were never one to shy away from PDA, but this was too much for even the boldest of girls. His taste was intoxicating enough to where that all barely seemed to matter.

A hand clasped onto Yoosung’s shoulder, startling him out of the kiss. 

“I didn't know you had it in you!” Zen chuckled, giving you a little wink. “Seems our Yoosungie isn't a little boy anymore, hm?”

Yoosung looked dazed, like fireworks were going off behind his lone lavender eye. He smiled while his own blush turned his ears a ruddy red.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered to you, not giving it a second thought as he nearly dove right back in.

Zen kept him back with his firm grip, turning now to wave off the sea of reporters.

"Please, everyone, we apologize for the interruption. I hope our youngest member has inspired you all to keep love in your hearts as you bid on our dear V’s photographs tonight."

He gave a knowing look to Jaehee, who was snapped out of her own embarrassed stupor. 

"Right! Everyone, please follow me into the gallery, the bidding will begin in just a few moments. Please enjoy the complimentary champagne for the occasion." She called while snapping her fingers.

A legion of men in fancy dress spilled out of the back kitchen. Jumin and Jaehee integrated themselves into the crowd. They were on the top of their game as they began networking amongst the odd cast of characters that made up the benefactors. Everyone trickled out from the main rooms and into the galleries, tempted by the wide arrange of delicate appetizers.

Seven paused for a moment, running a finger between his collar and neck. His tie was choking him like a noose. What would you think of what he had done to your love? This moment was supposed to be romantic and cheerful, but he was left feeling like he had broken your favorite toy.

“MC, I’m sorry…” He began, feeling tears pick his eyes again. “I just…”

“There’s no need to feel sorry,” You grinned brightly.

He balked as you wrapped him in a tight hug. He returned the gesture, pulling you in time to hear you whisper “You brought him back to me. Thank you,”

Seven gave you a pat on the back of your head, careful not to muss your carefully arranged party hair. You pulled back only to get swept up into Zen. He smelled wonderful, like the cologne in a department store with an absolutely laughable price point.

“Who knew you would be twice as wonderful in person.” He laughed merrily. “And twice as pretty~”

Yoosung gave a small grunt, his brow furrowed like an angry puppy.

“You all can touch her, but I can’t?”

“Yoosung, you looked practically ready to tear her dress off.” Seven grinned for the first time in what felt like days. “Though I’m sure that would get plenty of press for the RFA.”

Yoosung’s blush burned brighter, making the poor boy resemble a cherry tomato.

“I-I well, I,” He stuttered profusely. “I know V is going to send me right back to the hospital as soon as the party is over. I won’t be able to see MC for at least a few more days.”

You frowned, breaking the hug with Zen and ignoring his sigh of disappointment

“Oh, dear.” Your hands fiddled with the fabric of your dress as the reality set in around you. “We’ve waited so long; I feel like I have a hundred things to tell you. Not to mention you have a lot of explaining to do.”

“And I’m sorry about that.” He sheepishly replied.

707 peered around the curtain that separated the side room for the press conference podium. A shock of teal hair was bobbing above the rest of the press, heading straight for them.

“Right, V wants you to get back to the hospital as soon as he sees you.” Seven mused, pushing up his glasses. “So, we make sure he doesn’t see you.”

“Come again?” Zen tilted his head.

“Not forever, that would be irresponsible. But if super spy 707 and his sidekick say, distract V for as long as they could while maybe, MC and Yoosung sneak out the back…. Why that would be terrible. Imagine how easily they could hide out in the gardens?”

You eyed a French door leading out of the gallery space and into a rose garden, one of Jumin’s many gardens populating the city.

“Sounds absolutely awful.” You grin back, taking Yoosung’s hand.

It tightened around yours immediately. He tensed, realizing for the first time that his first hand-holding had come after his first kiss. Oh God, his first date was coming after his first kiss? What would his mother and father think?

You half dragged him out the back doors, hearing Zen whine “Why am I the sidekick?” before slamming them shut behind you. It was cold out, a fall night with a clear sky. The full moon was like a stage light on the garden. Not much was in bloom anymore, save a few seasonal flowers.

You found an appropriate enough bench for the two of you, situated behind a few hedges that would keep you from the public view.

“I’m sorry about everything.” He sighed, running his hands through his bleached hair. “About the hacker, about my eye, about doing that in front of everyone…”

You took his chin in your hand, turning him towards you. You kissed him gently, then turning your head to deepen the kiss. His hands found your hips again, firmly gripping them. Tentatively, you slipped your tongue to his lips, your heart beating like a jackhammer again. He accepted it willingly, whimpering as you had your way with his mouth. He had never felt like this before in his life.

There was a warm heat building in his stomach and a funny shiver all over. The girl he had dreamed about for weeks now was snug against him in a romantic little garden, her hand to his neck as she guided him through his first, more adult kiss.

You pulled back, a little string of saliva connecting your lips. You wiped your mouth to break it.

“Sorry if that was too forward.” You didn’t pull your hands away from his body. “I just… wanted to do that since I first saw you.”

“Really?” He was flabbergasted. “I don’t think any girl has wanted to get coffee with me, let alone do… all that.”

Shit. He didn’t even know the proper term for that… tonguing? That sounds disgusting. What she did felt wonderful, all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes.

“I’m sure they did. Girls get intimidated around cute guys.” You cupped his face, dragging a thumb across his bandaged cheek. Your poor baby. You wanted to be mad. He didn’t tell you what was going on, kept you in the dark like a child. You wanted to cry. Someone had done this to possibly the least deserving person on the planet. You wanted to kiss him again. He was so cute and warm… “Yoosung, what happened? Can’t you tell me?”

He sighed, wishing that he could bare his whole heart to you. Keeping everything a secret made sense when he was alone in Seven’s car, but now an incredibly beautiful woman was holding him, whispering to him, touching him, now he would honestly hand over the details to his bank account if you only asked.

“When Seven lets me, everyone will know what is really going on. I think he just needs time to process it too.” He started fiddling with a ribbon on your dress, not even conscious of it. “But, for now… someone wanted to hurt you. Not just you. The RFA, the party guests, and well, me. Something needed to be sacrificed for one of us to make it out of there and make sure that didn’t happen. So, I stood my ground. And made a sacrifice.”

You felt tears welling up, but you swallowed them back down. Where was the funny college student with junk food addiction? The man who made up half of the LOLOL merch store sales? You were looking at a man with love in his heart for you, who knew he stood between you and pain and gave up a part of himself without question. A piece of his body that was critical for his career. A man who now sat here embarrassed that he wouldn’t be enough for you.

“Yoosung, I love you.” You pressed a kiss against his lips again. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

You peppered each declaration with a kiss, each one getting longer and hotter. Within just a few moments the two of you were entangled in one another. Yoosung had pulled you up into his lap, the fluffy skirt of your dress pooled around him. He felt as though if he stopped touching you he would die. Just the small wet sounds of your lips pulling back and then together again, both sets of hands raking down bodies, the soft dew buds of sweat forming on his brow. This didn’t fix the hurt in his heart. This didn’t fix the mess Rika left behind. It didn’t cure the sadness that lingered in his mind. But it helped, oh god did it help. You felt like heaven. He felt like falling down in worship at your feet. For once, he understood Jaehee and Seven. Is this what God felt like? Pure bliss echoing through every cell.

You pulled back again, chest heaving. You needed to catch your breath, or you would end up passing out on top of him. He busied himself instead with kissing up your bare neck, doing remarkably well for someone so inexperienced.

“Yoosung, can I ask you another question?” You sighed, letting him take his time on the sensitive spot on your clavicle.”

“Anything…anything…” he whispered.

“Do I look okay? I feel like I know everything about your body, your pretty hair, your pale skin, that cute smile.” You paused as you felt a pinch sure to be a mark by tomorrow. “When I put on my makeup and my dress, I just kept thinking…what if I’m not your type at all?”

Yoosung looked up at you, his eye widened in disbelief. “I imagined you a dozen different ways. At first, maybe like Rika, but darker hair, maybe shorter? Then it changed. I thought of you looking like my crush in primary school, with a cute button nose. Then, eventually, like this idol I saw with Seven. Perfect clothes and fancy hair. I don’t think I was ever prepared to find out just how beautiful you really are. Your eyes are so shiny, and your mouth is the cutest shape. And your body is…”

He paused, feeling a rush of embarrassment. A little too early to describe what you were doing to him right now.

“Perfect. Absolutely everything about you is perfect in ways I could never imagine.”

You smiled, giving him one more kiss. “I’m glad to not disappoint. I want to be as important to you as you are to me.”

“But you are! And I get to spend the rest of our lives showing that to you.”

You blushed, overwhelmed at the thought that he saw you as his end game relationship.

“Oh wait.” He perked up, getting one of his silly grins. “This means you aren’t my pre-girlfriend, yeah? I would feel terrible if I kissed you like this and didn’t make you my girlfriend.”

“Of course. And you’re my boyfriend.”

Just those words felt like a symphony. His mind was flooded with thoughts of beach trips, apartment hunting, family Christmases, finding the right flowers on Valentines. Imagine. Ending a game of LOLOL and saying he had to go have dinner with his _girlfriend_. The guild was going to be so jealous.

The happy giggles and sighs as you two began to go at it again were soon interrupted. There was a crunching of boots on dry leaves as Seven's loud voice approached.

“Who even knows where they went, I just hope we don’t run into them **DOING ANYTHING**. It would be super gross if they didn’t **STOP WHAT THEY WERE DOING**. I mean I would be so embarrassed if someone needed to, say **PUT THEIR CLOTHES ON**.”

You laughed as you slid back to your seat on the bench, only to laugh harder when you saw Yoosung’s mortified face. He hadn’t even had alone time with a girl this morning, and now he was being accused of doing, well, that in a public place. "Busted."

“Hi V~” You cheerily greeted the two men, watching as Seven guided V with a gentle hand on his forearm. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure for me too,” He smiled back brightly. “Yoosung, I thought I told you I wanted you back with your ophthalmologist as soon as possible?”

“I-I know but I wanted to talk, with MC.”

“Talk, huh.” Seven looked like a kid on Christmas. “I’m sure you had a nice, good talk. Nice lipstick by the way.”

You clasped a hand over your mouth to keep from laughing again. The poor boy looked embarrassed enough as it was. A big splotchy mess of lipstick-stained the outside of his mouth as well as the collar to his dress shirt.

“I would like to talk with you myself MC. I owe you more than one apology for the mess you braved. And, I want to thank you for all of this. I just spoke with Jumin, the auction was a complete success. Buy you lunch sometime?”

“That sounds lovely.” You stood, Yoosung quickly following to straighten the back of your skirt. “Am I allowed to visit Yoosung in the hospital? I won’t be too much of a bother, I’ll be in and out!”

“I’m sure we could arrange something.” V’s eyes were cloudy but shone with kindness. For one moment, although you fought so hard to be separate from her, you understood Rika. His presence was powerful, his sweet nature emanating from his every movement. “Would you mind walking me out to the front? I’ve just called the facility that will be treating Yoosung, they finished readying his room. I have a taxi waiting for us.”

“Of course!” You exclaimed.

You placed a small, chaste kiss on Yoosung’s cheek to hold him over until you could say goodbye properly. You took V’s arm from Seven and guided him back inside. The two boys listened as the sound of you two chattering about the party died out into the distance.

“So, how was it? Poor Yoosung, won’t be able to wear white anymore.”

“Shut up!” He whined, following the redhead a few steps behind. “We just talked about what happened and then we, well, we kissed. Just a little.”

“Oh boo. That’s boring.”

“You’re a pervert.”

“Untrue, super 707 is a man of God.” He put his hands in a prayer form. “And you better pray you didn’t tell her anything that could get her hurt.”

“I didn’t, I gave her the bare-bones version of what happened out there.”

“Good. It might make more sense when I explain it myself… eventually. But we’re all safe for now. Which is good.”

“Good. And you think V will let me see her tomorrow?”

“If I know anything about her, she’ll end up breaking into the hospital if he doesn’t. So you’re good either way.”

Yoosung giggled, loosening his bow tie as they walked.

“She’s incredible, isn’t she?”

“Absolutely amazing. And before we head back in _Yoosungie~_ you might want to fix your pants.”

Yoosung glanced down and felt like his hair was going to go stark white. He knew he didn’t have much experience but did a kiss really make him… Oh god. He was going to be embarrassed for the rest of his life.

“Go put cold water on your face and think about…. Hm, baseball or taxes, or something!”

“Thank you!” He exclaimed as he made a beeline for the bathroom.


End file.
